Suite Sex Life on Deck
by laurynbaby18
Summary: Zach and Bailey are both looking for sex...and where better to find it then London's Sex Club!


SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY

**IN ZACH'S CABIN**

Zack and Maya were sitting on Zack's bed talking about random stuff. Now that they were dating they hung out all the time, mostly talking about their lives back home. Making out was as fair as they had gone and Zach knew the topic of sex was unavoidable.

"Zack, have you ever had sex?" Maya asked.

"Uhm, I'm Zack Martin. Course I have", Zack replied. "Why? Have you?" he questioned.

"No, but I want you to be my first. Who was your first?" she asked.

"A girl named Max", Zach laughed at the memory

"Does it feel good?"

"Great haha, but I would never pressure you into it", Zach said. They talked a while longer before Maya left and Zach started thinking he hadn't really had good sex since that one girl on the ship from California was there. He had needs of course, but he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Maya. He knew exactly the place to go.

**IN LONDON/BAILEY'S ROOM**

London entered the room, where Bailey was studying. "Whatcha studying?" London asked.

"Sexual reproduction" Bailey replied.

"Ooh, that reminds me I need to go to the sex clu…the uhhh…uhhh…somewhere!" London said.

"What?"

"Uhh Bailey, are a you a virgin?" London tried to change the topic.

"Of course" Bailey replied. London looked shocked.

"Well we defiantly need to change that. Haha I didn't know that being a farmgirl also made you a prude!" London exclaimed.

"I am not!" Bailey defended herself.

"Well, I am so gonna hook up you up girl! And I have just the place. If I tell you something will you promise to keep it a secret?" London asked. Bailey nodded, intrigued. "Okay well, there's a whole level of cabins in the in the bottom basement level that I discovered once. At the time I was really horny, so I created the Sex Club there. It's a place you can go, be hooked up with a guy, then go into a room for however long you need. It's where people go to get off and stuff. Hehehe. And the best part is that only cool people know about it, so you wont end up with some loser! But, I just old you, so you cant tell any of your nerd friends!"

"Oh my God, how long have you been running this? Have you ever been caught?" Bailey asked.

"No, but if Moseby found out I'd be dead. But he wont, because no employee ever goes down there." London explained.

"Take me there" Bailey said.

"If you insist", London said with a mile and led her down to the abandoned rooms. "The rooms are actually full functioning for some reason and even the showers work, so if you want a little shower sex that's definitely available" London said.

When they arrived a kid named Dominic that Bailey had seen around before greeted them. He was cute but not her type. "How can I help you ladies?" he said.

"2 rooms please!" London said. "1 ameatuer" she whispered to him.

He nodded and said "Perfect, we have two guys checked in right now" and escorted them to their rooms, which were across the hall from each other. Before opening the door London said "See ya when your not a virgin" and winked at her. London opened her door and went it, while Bailey waited and pondered her decision. Should she really go in their and lose it all?

Her hand trembled as she opened the door. She saw a guy facing the wall who at least looked cute from behind. Then he turned around and Bailey yelled "Zack!"

"Bailey! What are you doing here!" Zack said.

"Um I was assigned this room" she said feeling a little offended.

"Since when do you go to the sex club?" Zach asked.

"A while" Bailey lied. "Even when I was dating Cody" she lied again to sound more dirty.

"I like that", Zach said as he moved closer to her. "You know Bailey, you actually have a hot body. Too bad Cody never used it." Bailey's heart beat as he moved his lips closer to her. Wait, wasn't Zach dating Maya? Bailey thought. But, she didn't care. Zack Martin was hot and he said she had an amazing body…

He kissed her and soon they were passionately making out. Zach lifted his hand up Bailey's T-shirt and lifted the shirt over her head. They tumbled on the bed and he ripped his own shirt off and they continued making out. He forced his tongue in her mouth and she was a little reluctant because after the year she dated Cody, they barely even made out.

He lifted her hand up her skirt and she was thankful she actually wore a skirt today. He grabbed a hold of her blue panties and pulled them down slowly. He immediately felt her bush of hair on her wet cunt and was immediately aroused because he hadn't dealt with hair in a very long time. He pulled her skirt off and she was only in her bra. He positioned the clueless Bailey so that she was sitting in his lap and could fell his raging boner through his basketball shorts. He then grabbed her pussy and started rubbing up and down slowly, increasing hi pace as time went on. He was ready to give Bailey the first orgasm of her life.

Bailey moaned in pleasure, as she had never been touched this way before. Before she knew she was cumming all over Zack's hand and breathing heavily. But, Zack still wasn't ready to have sex with her yet. "Do you know how to give a blow job?" he asked.

"Uhum yeah duh", Bailey replied, still too stunned by her first orgasm to speak too much. Zach pulled his pants off with his boxers and revealed his 8 inch hard dick. Bailey wondered how that was gonna fit inside her. Well, here goes nothing, she thought and licked around his dick. She put the tip of his cock in her mouth and slowly moved up and down. Zack jerked forward into her mouth gagging her but moving the dick farther into her mouth as well. She then picked up the pace and started bobbing her head up and down quickly, occasionally looking up at him. She didn't know when to stop, so she kept going until she felt him explode in her mouth with his cum, which tasted surprisingly good. She swallowed up every bit of it. Zack removed his throbbing cock from her mouth.

"Damn Bailey, your good", he said. "Now let me see those gorgeous titties of yours!" Zach said as he went aroung Bailey and unhooked her black lace bra (the closest thing to lingerie she owned). Her boobs were easily a c cup maybe even a D. Zach soon had one in his mouth, sucking on it feverishly as Bailey moaned and groaned. He sucked everything out of it until his dick was at another complete erection. Now, he was ready for sex. He asked if she was on birth control and she said yes, lying again. She didn't want to use a condom; she wanted him to cum inside her. It's not like she would get pregnant her first time.

He pushed Bailey up against the wall, back facing him. He inserted the tip of his dick to her moist pussy. "Mmmm", she moaned, as he slowly entered his members into her hole. About halfway though, he felt resistance, but continued through as she moaned again. Once he had gotten all the way up he thrusted his hips as his dick went in and out of her wet vagina, up and down, up and down. She screamed in pleasure at his cock going up and down inside her. Her pussy engulfed his dick as he was about to cum inside her. He then shot a load inside her and she immediately felt her vagina warm and tingly. He withdrew himself from her and they both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavy. After a good 10 minute rest, they put their clothes on and washed up in the bathroom.

Before they left Zack said "meet me here in this room tomorrow. 4:30?"

"Defiantly. I'll leave first and you can leave a little later, so no one knows we were together. NO ONE can know about this" Bailey replied. She couldn't believe all the pleasure she had gone through today

"I agree. Great, I'm thinking something like shower sex." Zack said and winked and Bailey exited and walked down the hall to where Dominic was and London was talking to him.

When London saw Bailey she said "Dam girl, you were in there forever! Must've been a goo dtime. Tell me about it! Was I so right about sex? Huh?" London asked as she took Bailey arm in arm as they walked up to their cabin.


End file.
